The Thanksgiving Day Festival
by Hyper V
Summary: It's the day before Thanksgiving and there is a first annual festival going on in the center of town. Kataang! Rated T for kissing.


**(A/N) Hey guys! I finally got a new computer! I named it Cody. Don't ask. **

**Anyway, I'm here with the Thanksgiving story I promised everyone. I hope you like it. I thought of it while watching the Pie Eating contest we had in school today. It was so fun. The principal participated and won 2 out of 3 times. The 8****th**** graders were the only ones who won. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"I can't believe it!" Katara shouted. "This afternoon is the first ever Thanksgiving Day festival at the town square!"

Katara and Toph were walking down the 11th grade hallway to their lockers to get ready to go home. It was the day before Thanksgiving so they had a half day at school. It was also the day of the first annual Thanksgiving Day festival that celebrated Thanksgiving. The festival had all kinds of fun activities to do, including a Pie Eating contest, Turkey Football, and a Three Legged race.

"Hey, don't get your panties in a twist, Sugar Queen," Toph said. "Some people don't like festivals all that much, so keep the excitement to a minimum will you?"

"Sorry, Toph," Katara apologized. "It's just… well… I was just thinking about what Aang asked me a couple days ago."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Toph sighed. "I knew Twinkle Toes would come around sometime and ask if you would like to go with him. It would always happen. I mean you've been together for what… 2 years… and you still get excited when he asks you out on a date."

"It isn't much of a date," Katara argued as she stopped by her locker. "It's more like a couple outing. You know… when one person asks the other to accompany them on a nice outing? That's not the same as a date," Katara said as she opened her locker and stuffed her books in. "Is it?"

"It's a date to me," Toph replied. "Why aren't you calling it a date? You guys are already together. It's so stupid to hear you say that it's not a date, because it is."

Katara paused to think for a second as she got her book bag out and slammed it shut.

"I guess you're right," Katara said slowly. "Like always."

"Sweetness," Toph started, "you should know by now that I'm always right."

"Ok, Toph," sighed Katara. "I have to go now. Is your dad coming to pick you up?"

"Sadly, yes," Toph grumbled. "I hate it when he thinks that I'm too helpless to take a bus. Well, that's what I get for _having _to be blind."

"He'll understand soon," Katara comforted her friend.

"Thanks, Katara," Toph said. "Well, I have to go. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Katara called as Toph disappeared into the crowd of students

As Katara was about to head the other way, she felt a pair of hands grab her by the waist and turn her to face the mysterious person.

"Hello, Aang," Katara said as she saw the face of the masked figure.

"Hey, Sweetie," replied Aang as he kissed her on the lips. "Would you like a ride to my house? Gyatso isn't home so I figured we hang out before we head to the festival. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," Katara answered as she returned his kiss.

"Let's go then!" Aang shouted as he took her hand and intertwined their fingers, leading the both of them through the mob of kids.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When the couple got to Aang's house, Katara went into the kitchen. It was nicely decorated with little Thanksgiving trinkets. She loved those things and it would be nice to decorate her own house sometime in the future.

When Gyatso, Aang's guardian, had bought the house years back, he hadn't wanted to go overboard with all of the nick-knacks, but when Katara _insisted _that he at least do some decorations, he had to give in. Over the years, he had collected little holiday trinkets to put on display at his house. Only this year Gyatso had realized that he _had _gone overboard, but he didn't mind. By now, he was into the holiday spirit.

Katara laughed at the thought while she poured herself some Apple Cider.

"Aang," she called into the living room to her boyfriend, "do you want some Apple Cider?"

"Why not," Aang said as he came in into the kitchen and pecked Katara on the cheek. "I have to get into all this holiday stuff, don't I?"

"Of course," Katara answered as she rolled her eyes.

"So… what do you want to do in the time that we have left before the festival starts?" Aang asked her as she handed him a glass of the juice.

Katara put the carton back in the refrigerator and headed into the living room with Aang following close behind her.

"I don't know," she hummed. "What do you want to do?"

"We could watch TV?" Aang suggested.

Katara shook her head.

"Play video games?" he asked.

Katara thought for a moment but only ended up shaking her head.

"Or we could make out?" Aang said shyly.

Katara blushed. "Now that sounds interesting."

"But before we do," Aang started, "let's finish our drinks. Can 't let them go to waste."

Katara giggled and rolled her eyes, her blush still painted on her face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was ten minutes later and Katara and Aang were sitting on the couch in the living area. Their lips were locked in a heated kiss. Aang was about to take it a bit further when his phone vibrated. He sighed into the kiss and pulled away from a very annoyed Katara.

"What is it?" she asked grumpily. Her hair was a bit messed up and her lips were swollen. She was breathing heavily and her clothes were rumpled. "It's time to leave," Aang said, also a bit annoyed. "We don't want to miss the grand opening."

"Fine," Katara huffed. "But first, I need to fix myself up."

Aang let out a short laugh.

When Katara came back down, they left the house, got into Aang's car, and drove into town. There were lights everywhere, flashing and making a big scene. Signs that said announcing activities. Paths for hay rides. Aang found a parking space and got out of the car, going around to Katara's side and helping her out. Once they got to the festival entrance, they bought some tickets and headed in.

"So, said Aang, "where do you want to go first?"

Katara hummed in thought. "I think I want to try the Three Legged race first. I loved doing those when I was a kid. Although, I never did get to find the right partner."

Aang grinned and extended his arm to her. "Then… would you care to be my partner for the race, my lady?"

"Why of course, good sir," Katara laughed as she took his arm and linked it with his. "Now, I think I might have found the right partner for me."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, Sweetie," Aang said as he led her to the area where the game was.

"Two tickets," the person running the game said.

Aang gave the guy two tickets and the guy handed them a rope.

"Thank you," Aang said as he and Katara got in the line with the rest of the racers. "Tie our feet together tight, and make sure the rope won't break."

Katara laughed at the double word meaning. "I will," she answered him sincerely. "I promise."

Aang smiled and laughed. Katara tied the rope to their feet, stood up, and gave Aang a peck on the lips.

"On your mark," the guy said, "get set… GO!"

The participants heard a crack and started running. Katara laughed as she dragged her boyfriend behind her.

"Come on, Aang," she giggled. "You need to be faster than that!"

"Sorry, Katara," Aang apologized. "I'm just not good at this type of game."

"That's ok," Katara said, still laughing. "All that matters is that we're having fun."

Aang smiled at her. When they got to the finish line, they came in 5th out of 7th place.

"Ok," said Aang, "that was fun. I loved it."

He untied their feet and stood up.

"What do you want to do now?" Katara asked.

"Ummmm… how about the Pie Eating contest and then we can go bobbing for apples," Aang suggested.

"Alright," Katara agreed. "On the way, do you think you could buy me some caramel corn? I love that stuff."

"I know you do, Kat," Aang laughed. "Remember the time I invited you and Sokka to my house for movie night and you ate a whole bowl of the stuff?"

"How could I forget," Katara sighed. "That was also the night where you decided to tell me your true feelings for me."

"I remember," Aang said. "Best night of my life."

"Agreed," Katara replied as she kissed him.

The couple then spent the rest of the day doing the activities that were set up, and then they went back to Aang's house.

"So," said Aang, "you're still coming with your father and Sokka to my house for Thanksgiving, aren't you?"

"Of course," Katara answered. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Then I better make and extra turkey just in case," they both laughed.

"And I better make some extra pies," Katara added. "I really had fun tonight, Aang. Thanks."

"It was no problem," Aang said as he pulled her close to him. "I enjoyed spending the afternoon with you."

Katara couldn't take it any longer, she pulled Aang's collar and smashed her lips to his. The kiss was short but left a lingering feeling to it. Aang deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Katara was the first to pull away. When she did, she found that Aang's face was painted pink and his eyes were still closed. She giggled.

"I still love it when you do that," Aang told her as he opened his eyes.

"And I love doing it," Katara replied. "But I just can't wait for Thanksgiving."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(A/N) So… how'd you like it? Was it good? Bad? In the middle? Come on! I need to know! Anyway, sorry if this was rushed a bit. I had no time to do it. This story was a last minute thing. I promise that next time, my Christmas one will be longer and better. It will be two chapters because there are two days for Christmas, Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. **

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Until next time!**


End file.
